Happy Ever After
by keelykelly
Summary: What happens when the Barbie and Disney worlds collide? And they don't exactly agree? What will happen? (Just in case someone gets mixed up, Liam and Kiera are the couple. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.)


Corinne sat up slowly. What was she doing outside? She was sure she's gone to bed _inside_ the house.

The air was muggy, and the fog was so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife.

She saw someone stir beside her and cautiously moved to investigate.

"Liana?" she said as she recognized her longtime friend.

Liana's eyes flew open and she sat up so fast that Corinne had to jump to avoid being hit.

"Corinne?" She looked around confused "Where are we?"

Corinne shrugged "Nowhere in Paris. That I know."

They heard someone walking towards them "Who's there?" the person demanded.

Liana and Corinne looked at each other "Annika!"

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Annika sighed with relief "Who else is here?"

Corinne shrugged "I have no idea. Let's look around."

After thirty minutes, they found Merliah, Rapunzel, Tori, and Genevieve.

"How did we get here?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm not sure." Corinne answered "But for now, we just need to figure out where we are."

They all spun around when they heard a small scream. A small person with flower petal wings hit the ground.

Genevieve bent down and picked her up "Who are you?"

"I think, what are you, is the appropriate question." Annika said.

The little person dusted herself off "I'm Thumbelina. And I'm a twillerbee."

"A twillerbee?" the others echoed.

Thumbelina nodded.

"Okay." Corinne looked around, subconsciously pushing her blond hair out of her face "Does anybody have any clue as to where we are?"

"Sherwood forest." Someone answered, walking towards them "At least that's what I get from some weird guy that calls himself, Robin Hood."

The person stepped into the clearing. None of the girls had ever seen her before.

Her hair was black and tied in a knot at the end. She had almond shaped brown eyes. And her dress was blue and gray with two long slits up the side, which revealed a pair of britches underneath "I'm Mulan." The girl said.

"I'm Corinne." Corinne turned around and introduced her friends.

Six other girls stepped out behind Mulan.

"These are some friends of mine." The girls curtsied as Mulan said their names "Ariel. Aurora, Jasmine, Belle, Rapunzel." She pointed to a small flying light "And the small shiny thing is Tinkerbelle."

Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes "I'm a fairy." Then she spotted Thumbelina "Who are you?"

The two small people landed on a flower "I'm Thumbelina."

Tinkerbelle stared at her for a second, and then fell over laughing "Your wings are so funny!"

Thumbelina looked at the petals behind her back "What's funny about them?"

"Everyone knows that you need three things to fly." Tinkerbelle said, placing her small hands on her hips "Faith. Trust. And Pixie Dust!"

Thumbelina shook her head "Hard work." She gave a little demonstration.

Corinne looked from the fairies over to Mulan "We need to find a way out of here." She shook her head, her blue eyes worried "My friends are probably worried… so is Louis."

Mulan nodded in understanding "Chang is probably worried sick."

Jasmine pointed towards the north "How about we head that way? We're bound to run into a village."

The others nodded "Let's go!"

**Flynn Rider silently** stalked towards a figure digging through a backpack.

They were in a dense forest, surrounded by trees and overhanging vines.

He drew his sword and stopped four feet behind the person… just to be safe.

"Put your hands up!" Flynn cried "I'm armed!"

Before Flynn realized what happened, the person in front of him had him in a lock with his own sword "So am I."

Flynn smirked "I've got the advantage."

The smile that the guy gave him was enough to make Flynn second guess himself.

"Yeah?" The guy said "They're with me."

Flynn slowly looked behind himself and saw five more guys with their swords drawn, slowly advancing towards him. He suddenly dropped his sword and raised his hands "Hey! I'm safe!"

The guy in front of him put his out his sword away "I'm Aiden."

"Flynn Rider, my wife calls me Eugene, but she's the only one allowed to do that." Flynn nodded, shaking Aiden's hand. He nodded towards the other five guys "Who are they and are they dangerous?"

Aiden shook his head "Only to dangerous people. That's Louis, Stefan, Derrick, Liam, and Jeremy."

The boys nodded in greeting.

"Flynn! What happened?" Chang called, slashing through the thick vines. Following close behind him was Eric, Adam, Aladdin, and Philip.

After the boys had introduced themselves, they tried to think of a way out.

"Well," Aladdin said "I can go up on my magic carpet and see if I can see a town or something."

After he flew off, Louis ran his hand through his brown hair, then looked down at his watch "Is there any chance we'll be back in four hours?"

Adam shook his head "Not likely."

"I am so dead." Louis groaned, running his hands down his face.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because," Louis answered "I'm supposed to be getting married in four hours. And Corinne is not a forgive-and-forget kind of person."

Jeremy cringed "Yeah. I was late for my wedding. Liana was not a happy camper."

Aiden nodded in agreement, thinking of what Annika would have done if he had missed his wedding "I can only imagine."

Chang smiled "Just be glad she's not in the army like my wife is." He shook his head "She can swing a sword."

Louis tittered "Corinne's a musketeer, and she can swing a sword like mad. She never misses her mark."

"Oops." Chang mumbled.

Eric chuckled "Good going."

Aladdin returned just then "There's a small town just north of here! It's not Agra bah, but they might know where we are!"

"Come on!" Flynn shouted "Let's move!"

**As the girls** trudged along, (D) Rapunzel was telling her story "And then, Gothel went falling out the window and died!"

The blond Rapunzel laughed "It's funny. We both have the same name and were raised by ladies with the same name. The only difference is our hair."

(D)Rapunzel frowned "My hair used to be blond and seventy feet long!"

(B)Rapunzel looked back at the short brunette hair and raised an eyebrow "Really?"

(D) Rapunzel nodded "Yes."

(B) Rapunzel shook her head "Whatever."

"You don't believe me!"

"Nope."

(D) Rapunzel glared at the blond "Well, you…"

"You want to know how I met my prince?" Aurora spoke up, before the argument became too heated "I met him one day while I was singing and dancing in the forest."

Genevieve shrugged "Interesting." She said dully.

Corinne looked over at Mulan "This is not going to end well."

Mulan nodded "You noticed."

"Then," Aurora continued "I pricked my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fell asleep until he came and kissed me to wake me up!"

Annika looked at her in disbelief "Why did you even touch the spindle? Those things are _obviously _pointed and sharp!"

"I was under a spell." Aurora insisted.

Liana nodded "My best friend was under a spell once. She looked like a zombie." She demonstrated by dropping her hands to her side, getting a faraway look in her eye and walking straight forward, one step at a time.

Tori laughed "You do look like a zombie!"

Aurora huffed "I did not look like a zombie!"

"Well, I was a mermaid." Arial said "I gave up my tail to marry Eric."

"Really?" Merliah ran over to her "I'm a mermaid too! Well, half mermaid. Can you change back and forth too?"

"No." Arial answered "I'm a full human. Unless I ask my daddy to change me back."

"Bummer." Merliah shrugged "I can change back and forth whenever I want. Who's your dad? I may know him."

"King Trident." Arial answered proudly "He's the ruler of the seven seas."

Merliah gasped "So not! My mother Calissa is the queen of the seas!"

"No! My father is the king of Atlantica!"

"My mother is the queen of Oceana!"

The two girls stared at each other confused for a second, then spun away from each other with their arms crossed.

Corinne looked over at Mulan "What about you?"

Mulan chuckled "I dressed up like a man and took my father's place in the army." She smiled "Girls aren't allowed to join the army. But now, I'm an official member. And one of the leaders."

"That is so cool!" Corinne exclaimed "I'm a musketeer! Everyone said that girls couldn't be musketeers! But my three friends and I are now the most trusted musketeers in Paris!"

"That is awesome!" Mulan said "That explains your dress. I was wondering why it was so much shorter than the others'."

Corinne laughed "That explains your outfit too. What's your weapon?"

"Mainly sword." Mulan answered "But in my second battle, I used a fan to defeat the villain. You?"

"The sword is my thing." Corinne nodded "But one of my best friends uses a fan."

"Totally awesome."

The two girls smiled at each other. They had more in common than they thought!

Belle came running up to them "You're from Paris? So am I!"

Corinne looked over at her "Really? I've never seen you before."

"Well, I mainly spend my days in the courtyard and gardens of the palace. I'm married to the prince."

Corinne halted and spun around to face her fully "What?"

"I'm married to Prince Adam." Belle said.

"Adam?" Corinne asked "Who's Adam?"

"The Prince of France."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Corinne said "The royal of Paris is King Louis… my fiancé."

Belle blinked "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah."

Belle opened her mouth, but Corinne silenced her by raising her hand "Just forget it."

Belle huffed, then went storming back to the others.

Corinne and Mulan looked at each other and shrugged "Princesses."

"How come they get along so well?" Jasmine asked, pointing to them.

"Probably because they're both in jobs that girls have no business being in!" Arial said.

Corinne and Mulan spun around "Excuse me?" they said in unison.

The others just looked at them.

Corinne shook her head then turned back around. Mulan followed suit.

"This is going to be a long trip." Corinne mumbled.

Mulan nodded "Oh yeah."

Thumbelina and Tinkerbelle landed on their shoulders.

"What do you say I cover y'all with pixie dust and we leave these girls here." Tinkerbelle winked.

"It almost sounds like a plan." Corinne said "But…"

"We have a mission to complete." Mulan finished "And we can't complete it without them."

Thumbelina shrugged "Do you think their husbands miss them?"

Corinne and Mulan looked back at the group of arguing girls. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I have the right to remain silent." Corinne answered.

Mulan pushed her jet black hair out of her face "Trick question."

Thumbelina smiled "If they could see them now, they'd probably run. Right?"

"Right." The two girls answered. Then they continued down the road, hoping to see the town soon.

**Flynn and Aiden** were leading the group through the forest.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Aiden answered "North."

Eric sat down on a tree stump "I really need to get out and hike some more."

Adam sat down too "I agree."

Chang looked back at them "Come on! We have to keep moving! "

"How can you keep moving when you weren't in the first place?" Jeremy asked with a smirk.

Stefan leaned over and shoved Jeremy off the log he was standing on.

"Ow!" Jeremy whined, standing back up. He leaned up against a tree, and felt a piece of paper. He looked at it in shock. It was a wanted poster of Flynn Rider.

"Hey, Flynn." Stefan said "Is that you?"

Flynn looked over and gasped. Then he yanked the poster off the tree "No. This is bad! This is _really_ bad!" He turned to poster towards them "They just can't get my nose right!"

"What!?" Aladdin exclaimed "We're lost and have no clue where we are, and you're worried about your nose!?"

"Yeah!" Flynn said "My nose is perfect! And no one can get it right!" he studied the poster some more "Look at it. It's all… wrong!"

With a growl of rage, Aladdin tackled Flynn. All the others, except for Louis and Chang, ran to try and break it up.

Chang patted Louis on the shoulder "I was thinking there might be a small chance of you making it back for your wedding. But now… I don't think it's possible.

Louis sighed "Well, maybe she'll forgive me." The two guys looked at each other and shook their heads. They both knew, she probably wouldn't.

**Up in a **dark castle, sitting around a magic mirror were a group of villains. They smiled wickedly at each other. They were falling right into their trap.

Shan Hu chuckled wickedly "Revenge is sweet."

Wenlock nodded in agreement "Yes. It is."

"All we need to do is get them to the Paris that none of them know." Jafar grinned.

Philippe cleared his throat "Exactly, how many Parises are there? Because I used to live in one of them."

Rowena shrugged "So far… three."

"Three!" Philippe sat down "How are there three Parises?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Captain hook snapped "I normally live in a star!"

Eris rolled her eyes "I knew your head was in the clouds."

Shan Hu silenced them "As soon as they reach Paris, we'll attack. But only the girls that are arguing." He looked around at the other villains "They'll be a piece of cake because they don't know about team work." He waited till they nodded to continue "The other two warriors, they'll be hard to beat. Even if we all go after them."

Philippe nodded in agreement "I've faced the blond before. She and her friends took down a whole army of my men, just the four of them. There isn't half as many people here, so two of them could do it easily."

The others nodded while mumbling.

"So if we each grab one of the bickering ones, the two won't know where to go, thus giving us the confused advantage."

"Exactly." Shan Hu nodded "Then, I'll get my revenge on the soldier from the mountain."

"And don't forget our secret weapon." Crider added "We've already got a head start."

**Corinne and Mulan** breathed sighs of relief when a small village came into view.

"Welcome to Nottingham." An old woman greeted.

"And I thought Sherwood Forest was an odd name." Corinne mumbled.

Mulan laughed "I'm kind of used to the odd sounding places. Everything's in Chinese where I live."

Tori pointed to a small boy sitting on a bench "Why don't we see if he knows the way to Mirrabella."

"What about Pixie Hollow?" Tinkerbelle demanded.

"We'll just see f he knows anything." Mulan said shaking her head. She'd thought that You, Ling, and Cham Po fought a lot. But now, she'd never complain about their arguments again!

Corinne tapped her shoulder "Is that boy… Wood?"

Mulan's eyebrows raised "I think he is."

"Excuse me!" Jasmine called out "Can you tell me the way to Agra Bah?"

The boy shook his head "Nope."

"Can you tell us the way to the next big city?" Corinne asked.

"Nope." Then his nose grew about a foot.

The girls stepped back in shock.

"Your nose just grew." Genevieve said shocked.

"No it didn't!" the wooden boy said, only to have his nose grow two times longer.

"Yes it did." Aurora said.

"No it didn't."

The girls had to step back to avoid being hit by the nose.

"Come on." Corinne said "Let's try to find someone normal to talk to."

"I am normal!" The boy exclaimed "I'm a real boy!" this time, his nose grew so big that it made him fall of his bench.

Mulan shook her head "Just when I think things can't get weirder."

Merliah huffed "And I thought people would think I was weird because of my pink hair."

Arial snickered "It is weird."

"It is not!" Merliah retorted "Tomato hair!"

Arial gasped, and the group of girls started fighting again.

"Oi." Corinne looked over at Mulan "Will this ever end?"

"I just hope we don't run into trouble." Mulan answered "We'll never be able to put up a decent fight if we don't work together."

Corinne nodded in agreement "One thing we were taught. Work together as a team. If one fail, you all fail."

"Remind me of that when I get back to China." Mulan said with a chuckle "It's good advice for the men."

The bells on top of a church started ringing just then, and a happy couple came running out. Rice and corn was being thrown in the air after them as the couple laughed and ran for their carriage.

Corinne sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong?" Annika asked.

"I'm supposed to be getting married in three hours." Corinne answered "And I'm probably not going to be there."

Aurora placed a hand on her shoulder "Maybe we can get back in time."

"We don't even know where we are." Corinne snapped. Then she rubbed her forehead "Sorry. I didn't mean to get mad."

"It's alright." Belle answered "We understand the stress of getting married."

"If it helps any," Jasmine added "My husband postponed our wedding to go find his father… who was the king of thieves!"

The other girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah." Corinne said smiling "That helps."

"Come on." (D) Rapunzel said "Let's get out of here!"

**For the tenth** time, Eric sat down panting for breath "Hold on guys!"

Louis groaned "Eric. If we keep stopping, were never going to get home!"

"Sorry Louis." Eric said between breaths "But I don't work out that much."

Chang shrugged "Maybe you should join the army."

Derrick chuckled "I'm used to walking. I used to be a cobbler before I married Princess Genevieve. She asked me to do something for her one time that took outside of town." He laughed again "I had to walk all the way back pulling my shoe wagon behind me."

The parrot that had been sitting (surprisingly) quietly on his shoulder spoke "He gave up his horse to keep me."

Aiden leaned against a tree "I lived in a place they called the forbidden forest for years. Until Annika found me." He smiled at the memory "She convinced me to go back home."

Louis shrugged "I was just an everyday prince trying to invent a flying machine. I fell off, foot got caught in the rope ladder, she saved me."

Flynn nodded "I found my wife in a tower when I was running away from some palace guards."

Chang pointed through some trees up ahead of them, cutting Flynn off "Look! There's the village!"

"Yes!" All the guys whooped. Then they ran into the town.

"Someone to ask directions from." Adam said "Hey, how about that kid over there… that's made of wood."

Aladdin slowly approached the boy who had a rather large nose "Excuse me. Do you know where we are?"

"Nope." The nose grew, making the boys step back in shock.

"That's scary." Liam mumbled.

"Do you know the way to the next big city?" Chang asked

"Nope." The nose grew bigger.

"He's a puppet." Louis said "Come on. We need to find someone who can help."

"I'm not a puppet!" the wooden boy cried, his nose continuing to grow "I'm a real boy!" then he fell of his bench.

As they walked a little bit, Louis suddenly grabbed Chang's shoulder and pointed down to the ground.

"What?" Chang asked "All I see is a bunch of foot prints."

"But look." Louis crouched down and pointed to one high heeled foot print that had an M With a sword through the middle of it on the bottom "That's Corinne's boot! Viveca made their boots and put an M with their weapons on the bottom of them!" he stood up and looked around "They were here."

Chang pointed to a flat shoe print "That looks like Mulan's!"

"Who was barefooted?" Aladdin asked.

"Rapunzel." Flynn answered "She never wears shoes." Then he gasped "Wait a minute! Rapunzel was here?!"

"That's scary." Liam mumbled.

"They were heading that way." Aiden pointed "I wonder if Annika's with them."

"Only one way to find out." Aladdin jumped onto his magic carpet.

"Hey!" Eric yelled "No fair! I'm the one who should be riding!"

"It's my carpet."

"So what!?"

"Nobody rides the carpet." Derek said "We'll all just walk."

**As the girls** were trudging through a dark forest, Mulan and Corinne were showing each other their fighting skills and teaching the other what they didn't know. Mulan taught Corinne Karate and how to fight with a bamboo pole, which they had to use tree branches for, while Corinne taught Mulan how to backflip, jump and catch a flying sword.

"You guys make me tired just watching you." Belle mumbled.

(B) Rapunzel nodded in agreement "Same here."

Jasmine suddenly shushed them "Listen."

In the far distance, they could hear people talking. One really loud person was shouting "Buy the most beautiful jewelry in Paris here!"

"Paris!" Belle and Corinne squealed at the same time.

"Come on!" Mulan called and all the girls started running. As soon as they entered the town they stopped.

Corinne and Belle stared at a tall building with that had loud bells ringing in it. The building was beautiful, but they had never seen it before.

"This isn't the Paris I know." Corinne said slowly, she shoulders slumping again.

"Me neither." Belle added "How many Parises can there be?"

"Come on." Mulan said as they started leading them through town.

"We're lost." Arial said.

Mulan looked back at her "We've been lost."

"What!?" Liana groaned "I thought you knew where we were going!"

Corinne shook her head "Not a clue."

"I'm starving." Thumbelina said quietly.

"There's an Inn over there." Belle said "Anyone got any money?" when everyone shook their heads she gasped "We have a whole group of princesses and not one of us had any money?"

"Sorry." (B) Rapunzel said "I don't sleep with money on me."

"Which brings up another interesting point." (D) Rapunzel said "Why aren't we all in night gowns?"

"That's a good question." Aurora said.

Tori suddenly gasped "Keira! Whoever brought us here must have Keira!"

"Why?" Mulan asked slowly.

"Because," Tori answered "Keira has a magical microphone that can change clothes!"

"That explains a lot." Corinne nodded "But where are they?"

"This is hopeless!" Arial suddenly cried "We're never going to get back!"

"I suppose it's easy for a _used to be _mermaid to give up." Merliah countered.

Corinne and Mulan looked at eachother "Here we go again." They said in unison.

As they neared the edge of town, the argument behind them was really going.

"Would it do any good to shout?" Corinne asked with a wry smile.

Mulan groaned "I doubt it. We'd just end up arguing too."

Thumbelina and Tinkerbelle had their ears covered.

"You think it's loud to you!" Tinkerbelle shouted.

"You should try using our ears!" Thumbelina finished.

Corinne and Mulan covered their ears and closed their eyes as the group grew louder behind them.

Then suddenly, two minutes later, it stopped.

Corinne and Mulan peeked at each other as the smaller people on their shoulders uncovered their ears.

"Uh-oh." Tinkerbelle groaned "Problem."

Mulan and Corinne slowly turned around and gasped. Everyone was gone!

"Did they finally get tired of each other and run away?" Thumbelina asked.

Corinne shook her head "I hope not."

"Do you think they got captured?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"Very possible." Mulan answered.

"Did someone call?" a voice said behind them.

The two girls spun around so fast that they almost knocked Thumbelina and Tinkerbelle of their shoulders.

Behind them stood a girl with carrot red hair and green eyes. Her hands were on her hips as she waited for them to answer. All of the sudden, a blond headed boy in a striped turtleneck and baggy tan britches fell from a tree and landed face down on the ground.

"Ron!" the red headed girl said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry KP." The boy stood up and dusted himself off "I forgot. Jump feet first."

Corinne and Mulan looked at each other.

"Hi." The red headed girl walked towards them "I'm Kim Possible."

"I'm Corinne. And this is Mulan." Corinne said as they both shook her hand.

"So, what's the Sitch?" When she got a blank stare, she reworded it "What's the situation?"

"Well," Mulan went on to explain how they had woken up in the middle of nowhere and now all their friends were gone "Now, we have no idea where to find them."

"Sounds like something Doctor D would do." Kim said as she thought "But he and Shego are both in jail. I just put them there so… Did any of them have a cellphone?"

"A cellphone?" Mulan and Corinne repeated.

"Oh!" Corinne suddenly exclaimed "You mean that weird flat this with a light?"

"Yeah." Kim nodded "Something like that."

"My friend Tori has one."

"What's her full name?" Kim asked as she pulled a blue thing from her pocket.

"Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee of Mirabella." Corinne answered.

"Okay. I'll see if I can remember that." Kim said as she pushed a button on her kimmunicator "Wade. I need the 411 on a Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee of Mirabella." She looked at Corinne to make sure she'd gotten the name right. Corinne nodded, so Kim continued "I need you to trace her cellphone."

"On it." A voice spoke back to her.

Corinne and Mulan walked around behind Kim and looked at her Kimmunicator. They saw a boy who looked to be about twelve working on a computer.

"Got it!" Wade announced "They're underneath Notre Dame."

"Who?" Corinne and Mulan asked in unison.

Kim pointed to the large building that they had seen when they'd first entered town.

"Oh." Corinne nodded slowly "That's what that is."

"Kim." Wade said "Look in your backpack."

Kim slipped her backpack off and started rummaging through it "How do you get stuff into my backpack when you won't leave your room?" she pulled out a hairdryer. A tube of lipstick. Lip gloss. And a toy nerf gun. Then she finally pulled out a bobby pin. She looked at Wade for an explanation.

"It can cut through steel." Wade explained "It may help in freeing your friends."

"You rock Wade!" Kim said "Beep ya later." Then she cut him off and stuck the Kimmunicator back into her pocket "Let's go."

With a nod, the other two followed.

Kim looked behind her "Ron! Keep up!"

"You go ahead!" Ron answered "I'll catch up later."

Kim shook her head "Same old Ron. Come on."

Them the three girls ran at full speed towards Notre Dame.

**The girls had** been shoved into a small room underneath Notre Dame.

"Tori?" A voice said from the back corner.

"Keira!" Tori ran towards her friend and hugged her "I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you too." Keira answered "I'm so glad you're okay."

"If you call this okay." Aurora snapped "We're trapped!"

"Corinne and Mulan are still out there." Liana said.

"Yeah, a lot of good they've done us this far." Jasmine huffed.

Up above the girls, the villains were starting to second guess their plan.

**The boys entered** Paris and looked around.

"I don't know this Paris." Adam said slowly.

"Neither do I." Louis added "I've never seen this place before."

"Come on." Stefan said "We need to keep moving."

"How about some food?" Aladdin and Flynn came walking towards them. No one had even noticed them leave.

The others stared at them suspiciously as they caught the apples that were throws to them.

"What? We bought them." Flynn insisted.

"Most of them." Aladdin added. The two laughed as the other stared at them "Eat!"

They all shrugged, and then ate their apples as they continued walking.

"So where do suppose the girls are now?" Aiden asked.

Chang shrugged "I have no idea."

Philip threw the core of his apple into the woods "What if we never find them?"

"We'll find them." Louis said "We have to."

They spotted a blond headed boy sitting on the ground.

"Hey, have you seen a group of girls come by here?" Aladdin asked.

The boy stood up "Only two. And they were looking for their friends who had been kidnapped."

"I'll bet that was them." Louis said "Where did they go?"

Ron pointed towards Notre Dame "My friend, KP is taking them there to rescue them."

"Well, let's go!" Adam said.

"Okay." Ron shrugged "I was heading that way anyway."

**As Kim, Corinne**, and Mulan made their way through the bottom of Notre Dame, they had no problems finding their missing friends.

"Do they always argue like this?" Kim asked.

"Ever since they met." Corinne answered "Which was several hours ago."  
When they reached the door, Kim pulled out the bobby pin and easily sliced it through the hinges and the lock.

"Wade is a genius." She chuckled as she stuck the bobby pin in her pocket. Then Mulan moved the door.

All the girls in the room gasped.

"Don't stop arguing now." Corinne whispered hoarsely "We need that as cover!"

So, the girls resumed their argument as they made their way through the halls. The villains didn't even notice that the voiced were moving because of their ears were plugged. When the girls walked out the door, Corinne spun around "Okay. Now… QUIT ARGUING!"

All the girls fell silent.

"If you keep arguing, we're never going to get out of here." Mulan said "We have to work together."

The other girls looked at eachother.

"I know we're different." Corinne continued "But that doesn't mean we have to fight. Difference is a good thing. Me and my three best friends are totally different. If we had let that stand in our way, we wouldn't be musketeers."

Merliah hung her head, then walked over to Arial "Sorry about the mermaid thing. I guess I just wanted to feel important instead of weird."

Arial nodded "I understand."

"I didn't mean anything by the zombie thing." Liana said to Aurora "I was teasing."

"I think we all over reacted." Jasmine said.

The others nodded.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"Oh, how precious." Jafar sneered as him and the rest of the villains appeared.

"I should have known." Corinne mumbled "I'll bet every single last one of us knows at least one of these guys."

Kim shook her head "I don't."

Arial pointed to Ursula "I thought you were dead!"

"I tricked you!" Ursula cackled "So did Morgana!" her twin sister popped up beside her "Surprised to see me?"

Eris placed an elbow on Morgana's shoulder "Do you like my new friends, Merliah."

"I think I preferred the talking fish." Merliah answered.

"We actually outnumber the Villains." Kim said "There's seventeen of us and only eleven of them."

"We'll take the fish." Merliah snickered.

"How?" Arial asked "I'm not a mermaid."

"I think I've got an idea." Merliah said "Come on. Hey! Eris! I get you and your fishy friends can't catch us!"

With a growl, Eris, Ursula and Morgana went after the two girls.

Merliah and Arial started running. As they neared the ocean, that conveniently was nearby, Merliah grabbed Arial's hand "I wish for us to become mermaids!"

It a spray of light, both girls got fins and leapt into the ocean.

"You're a genius!" Arial cried as she swan in a circle.

"Now, about those." Merliah pointed to the three sea witches.

"Did I forget to mention that they can give me a tail?" Eris laughed, and then the chase was on.

**Rapunzel, Rapunzel**, and Tori ran in one direction and were followed by Jafar.

Keira, Jasmine, and Aurora ran in a different direction, Rowena, Lydia and Crider chased them.

Tinkerbelle flew around Captain Hook's head and then flew off with Thumbelina and Liana right behind her. And with Captain hook not too far behind.

Annika, Genevieve and Belle faced Wenlock, while Corinne, Mulan, and Kim faced Shan Hu and Philippe.

(B) Rapunzel looked at Jafar's wand uneasily "Any ideas?"

"I thought you had one when you started running!" Tori said.

(B) Rapunzel shook her head "No. I thought you did!"

"I wish I had my long hair!" (D) Rapunzel groaned.

Tori looked at her and smiled "Sure. Why not." She pulled her hair brush from her pocket "Rapunzel hair number two!" light flew from the brush and hit (D) Rapunzel. Instantly, her hair grew to its original seventy feet.

"Sweet!" (D) Rapunzel reached down and grabbed a small amount of it. Then she flicked it towards Jafar. It wrapped around his wand and yanked it out of his hand.

Jafar laughed "Did you really think I got my power from my wand? Did Jasmine forget to remind you, I'm a genie!" with that, he transformed into a giant red genie with black hair.

"This cannot be good." Tori gulped.

"You think?" (B) Rapunzel said. Then she spotted the lamp behind a tree "We need to get that lamp."

"Oh sure." (D) Rapunzel said semi-sarcastically "Piece of cake."

**Captain hook** was running after Liana and the two small people.

"What do we do?" Liana asked "I'm unarmed."

"How good are you at imitating a clock?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"I'm pretty good." Thumbelina answered "Why?"

"A long time ago, a crocodile swallowed a clock. Captain Hook is scared to death of clock ticking now!" Tinkerbelle laughed.

"Good." Liana said "But first, we need to find a place to hide!"

**Jasmine, Aurora** and Keira ducked down behind a boulder.

"Good news is," Keira said "None of them have weapons. Bad news is, Lydia has a flute that can hypnotize you and make you do whatever she says!"

"How do you know?" Jasmine asked.

"Liana." Keira answered "That's how she knew what a person under a spell looked like."

"How did she escape it?" Aurora asked.

"She has a necklace that protects her." Keira said "Something we don't possess."

**Annika, Genevieve** and Belle dove for cover as another blast from Wenlocks wand hit just inches away from them.

"Now what?" Genevieve asked.

Annika groaned "I don't have the Wand of Light. Or this would be easy!"

Belle peeked out and ducked as another beam went flying over her head "Yeah. We've got to move." The rock they were behind exploded into a million pieces "Now!"

**Kim, Corinne**, and Mulan were all standing in battle poses.

"Warning." Mulan said "He does have minions."

"Haven't met a criminal who doesn't." Kim responded "Except for Doctor Dementor. He's normally alone. But he does have clones."

"Duck!" Corinne cried. All three girls hit the ground as a green ball of fire went flying over their heads.

"Oh… Shego!" Kim huffed "You were supposed to be in jail!"

"Did you really think I'd let a bunch of wannabe's destroy you? That's my job!"

Kim looked over at Mulan and Corinne "This is Shego. We're Frienemies. We go a long way back."

"Ah." Corinne nodded eyeing Shego unsure "Encouraging."

Shan Hu and Philippe glared at Shego "Join us, or leave us."

Shego shrugged "I'll join. Can't be any worse than working with the Doc. Bring it on Kimmy."

**Merliah and Arial** were swimming as fast as they could, but the three sea witches were awful fast.

"Where can we go?" Merliah asked.

"Sunken ship!" Arial exclaimed "Let's go! They may not be able to fit through the same cracks we can!"

"Did I forget to mention my Aunt's nightmare spell?" Merliah asked as Eris shot one past them.

"Yeah. You forgot to mention that." Arial responded "And you forgot to mention she was your aunt!"

"Sorry."

Arial grabbed Merliah's hand and dove down.

A nightmare spell hit the ship, turning it into a giant shark.

"Ships have nightmares." Merliah tittered "Who knew right?"

"Actually, I was just thinking, good thing that ship isn't a shark!" Arial screamed as they dodged it.

"I preferred the stargazers!" Merliah said as they dodged through rocks and anemones.

The shark stayed right behind them chomping his jaw every few seconds.

Eris laughed as she and the other two watched the two mermaids swim for their lives "Not bad. Wouldn't you say?"

Ursula laughed "It couldn't have done better myself!"

"Merliah!" Arial called "I've got an idea! Follow me!"

They turned and swam straight for the sea witches who were too busy laughing to notice.

Suddenly, Morgana saw them "Uh-oh."

"Now!" Arial cried, and both girls went straight down.

The three witches screamed as the shark swallowed them whole.

"Now, what about the shark?" Arial said as she watched it slowly turn around.

"I think I can take care of it, now that I have time." Merliah answered. She started to form a large ball of Meriliah.

The shark was swimming for them at top speed.

"You might want to do something right about now." Arial said nervously.

Merliah threw the Meriliah ball at the shark. It hit the oncoming monster, and a large spray of light caused the two girls to cover their eyes. When they looked again, the shark was just a small rowboat that had carvings of three sea witches on it. It was slowly sinking to the ocean floor.

"Wow." Arial nodded in satisfaction "It changed it back, and shrunk it. And added a design. What was that anyways?"

"Meriliah." Merliah answered "It's the life force of the sea. I gained the power a few months ago."

"That is totally awesome."

"Thanks."

**Tinkerbelle, Thumbelina** and Liana ran around a thick tree.

"The others need help." Liana said "Let's get rid of this chicken so we can go help."

Thumbelina nodded, then started making a ticking sound. Captain hook stopped. After a few seconds, he screamed and ran away.

"I'm going to help with Lydia!" Liana said "I have protection from her!"

**Keira, Jasmine**, and Aurora were still ducked behind a boulder when Liana slid in beside them.

"Hey. Need help?"

"Yes." Jasmine nodded "How do we escape them?"

"I'm protected from Lydia." Liana said, then a thought struck her "Have any of you ever written a song? Or made one up?"

Keira nodded "Yeah, several."

"Me and Aladdin invented one, one night." Jasmine said.

"I made one up in the woods." Aurora added "That's how I met Phillip."

Liana smiled "Then you should be protected. Every time a new song on written, a new diamond appears on the diamond castle. That's where the muses of all music live. If you've written a song, then… you have a diamond on there too!" Liana rubbed her hands together "But… How will we know if it works?"

"Run?" Jasmine suggested.

"There's an idea." Aurora huffed.

"Okay." Keira got into a running position "Let's go!"

"Oh, by the way." Liana said as they ran "Her flute can do more than hypnotize you. It can turn you to stone and crush you too."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" Keira tittered.

They heard Lydia start playing her flute.

"Watch out!" Aurora screamed as they dodged the flying green mist.

The mist hit a tree and turned it to stone. This it crumbled into pieces.

"Nice demonstration." Liana said. She turned to the other three "I'll hold them off, y'all run!"

"No!" Keira said "We're a team now!"

"Yeah!" Aurora added "We're going to stick together! No matter what!"

Jasmine nodded in agreement. The four girls hugged just as Lydia started playing her flute again.

Liana's necklace started glowing and forming a barrier between Lydia's mist and the girls. Then Keira's necklace started glowing and doing the same. Jasmine and Aurora's necklaces and tiaras copied.

The four girls laughed as they watched Lydia try without prevail to break their barrier. They walked towards her. Crider and Rowena stepped back uncertain.

"I don't want to get stuck dancing again!" Rowena screamed.

Crider cringed "Doesn't sound like fun."

Lydia played her flute louder and faster, but it still didn't work. Then, one final flow went straight towards the girls. It hit their barrier then went shooting straight into the air.

The mist hit a bunch of leaves and they turned to stone.

The three villains looked up.

"Oh dear." Rowena whimpered. Then they got covered with hundreds of little stones.

The four girls laughed as their force fields went away.

**Rapunzel, Rapunzel**, and Tori were staring up at the massive genie.

"I'll distract him while y'all try to get the lamp." Tori said.

The two Rapunzels nodded.

Tori pulled out her hairbrush "Curly hair number four!"

Instantly, Jafar had gold curls sticking off of his head. He screamed in rage.

The two Rapunzels were sneaking around a tree.

"I've got an idea." (B) Rapunzel said. She pulled out her paintbrush and painted on a tree the tree where the lamp was. With a nod, the two girls went through the painting and came out right beside the lamp. Tori had just given him a tall bright pink afro. In his rage, Jafar sent the lamp flying away from the two girls.

With a sigh, (B) Rapunzel painted another portal. They went through and were about to grab the lamp, when it moved away from them again. This happened over and over, until almost fifty trees were covered in portals. Finally, (D) Rapunzel grabbed it and opened its lid.

Tori threw one more hairstyle at him. It head puffed out with a bright orange supersized afro. Jafar gut pulled back down into the lamp, hair and all.

Tori pulled some tape out of her pocket and taped the lid shut. The she taped the spout till the opening was completely covered "That ought to hold him." She nodded in satisfaction "Let's go see if anyone else needs help."

**Annika, Genevieve,** and Belle hadn't stopped running. They couldn't. Every time they stopped for a second, Wenlock would fire at them.

"Anyone got a weapon?" Annika asked.

"I've got a fan." Genevieve said as she sidestepped a beam "But I think those things will slice straight through fabric."

"I've got a mirror." Belle volunteered "It's a magic mirror. It can show you anything you want to see."

"May I see it?" Annika asked. Belle nodded and handed the mirror to her "Show me Aiden." The mirror swirled and showed Aiden with the group of other boys running. The mirror switched to back view. It show the boys running towards three girls. On blond in a purple dress, one brown in a yellow dress, and one blond in a pink dress. Annika looked up and gasped "Aiden!"

"Adam!" Belle squealed.

"Derek!" Genevieve flew into his arms.

Aiden pulled out his sword "Back off Wenlock!"

Wenlock stopped "Watch me!"

All the other guys pulled out their swords "We're warning you!"

Wenlock shot at them. All their swords poofed into nothing.

"That's scary." Liam mumbled.

"Run!" Adam grabbed Belle's hand and ran.

"Annika! Look!" Aiden pointed to a Pegasus flying in their direction. On its back was Shiver, her polar bear cub, and she was holding the Wand of Light!

"Parkle Wand!" Shiver laughed. Then she dropped it to Annika.

Annika faced Wenlock "Remember this?"

Wenlock backed up slowly "Now, let's not get hasty."

Annika grinned at him and raised the wand.

**The group of** boys and girls ran towards where Mulan, Corinne, and Kim were fighting with Shan Hu, Philippe and Shego.

Simultaneously all three girls started cutting backflips side by side.

"That's scary." Liam mumbled.

The three girls landed in different poses. Mulan had her sword held high with her other hand held out in front of her. A pose that was too familiar to Shan Hu. She's had that pose right before he'd gotten hit with the fire crackers. Corinne was holding her sword straight in front of her. And Kim was in a Karate stance. The three girls looked at each other, and then Mulan and Corinne put their swords away and stood the same way Kim was. Then the three girls went cartwheeling towards their opponents.

Philippe and Shan Hu called their minions, who immediately came running. The other girls and the boys intercepted them.

Ten minutes later, they were all down and tied up by (D) Rapunzel's hair. Except for Shego.

A small space ship thing floated over top of them and dropped a rope ladder. Shego grabbed into it and was lifted into the air "Later Kimmy!"

Then a voice called from the hovering ship "You girls think you're all that! But you're not!"

Kim chuckled "A mission's never complete without hearing it."

Corinne looked around and spotted her Fiancé "Louis!"

"Corinne!" Louis ran towards her. She hugged him hard.

"I am so glad you're here! Safe!" Corinne laughed.

"Me too." Louis said, hugging her back.

"I don't mean to ruin a moment." Mulan said "But, where is Merliah and Arial?"

The two mermaids poked their heads out of the water "Sorry!" Merliah called "I introduced Arial to my mom and she introduced me to her Dad!"

"And then we introduced them to each other." Arial added. The two mermaids looked at each other and giggled "They were still talking when we left."

Merliah wished them back to human, and the two girls joined the group. Arial immediately ran to Eric.

"So…" Corinne said "How are we going to get back?"

"The same way we got here." Jasmine answered. She took the lamp from Tori and untapped it, then she rubbed it. Jafar, with the massive afro, popped out.

"I am your master now!" Jasmine said in a demanding tone "I wish you to return us to our homes, and then for you to go back into the lamp and never come out."

Jafar groaned and one by one started sending the couples back to their homes.

Thumbelina and Tinkerbelle hugged "Good bye." Then they disappeared.

Before Jafar could send Keira, Lam and Tori back, Keira stopped him "Corinne. You and Louis have five minutes to get to your wedding, right?"

The two nodded.

Keira pulled out her microphone "Gorgeous wedding dress number one!"

Tori pulled out her hairbrush "Wedding hairstyle number two!"

When the sparkles settled, Corinne was standing in a wedding dress with her hair fixed perfectly.

"Thank you so much." Corinne said hugging them "You actually did me a favor. Viveca's been so busy, she never got around to making me one."

Louis coughed "You were going to wear your musketeer dress?"

Corinne shrugged "It doesn't matter now. Thanks again."

Keira turned to Louis and sent sparkles flying around him. When they landed, Louis was in a suit that matched Corinne's dress.

Jeremy laughed "Don't you look precious!"

Then Keira, Tori, Liam, Jeremy and Liana were poofed out.

Corinne turned to Mulan "This has been amazing."

Mulan nodded "I never knew there were more girls in this world like me."

Corinne chuckled "Not just like you. But pretty close.

The two hugged, and then went to stand by their partner's side.

"I'm never going to forget you." Mulan said.

"Me neither." Corinne smiled, then they were sent back home.

Jafar went flying back into the lamp, hair and all.

**In a park** in Malibu, a young blond haired lady and a grey haired man with a mustache were talking.

"And then the Princess and the Popstar realized that best person you can be Is yourself." The girl said, finishing a story she'd been telling.

"You have quite the imagination." The man said "I always enjoy listening to younger people tell stories."

"As do you." The girl smiled "I get my inspiration from older people's stories."

The man stood "I should start heading home. My wife will get worried."

The girl nodded "I should go too. My siblings are probably climbing my walls."

They turned to leave, but the man spun back around "Wait a minute!" he called.

The girl stopped "Yes?"

The man chuckled "Sorry. But I just realized, I don't know your name."

"Barbie."

The man extending his hand and shook hers "Well, I'm Walter Disney. It was a pleasure to meet you Barbie."

Barbie nodded "Likewise, Mr. Disney."

Then they walked their separated ways, having no idea what had just happened in the world of their imaginations.


End file.
